Revenge is sweet
by Water Nymph1
Summary: *REVISED* Usagi is having the worst day of her life. Can Mamoru cheer her up or make matters worse.
1. Chapter One

Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. The creative juices started flowing again so I've decided to change this story a bit. I also plan to continue this story even if it kills me. Feel free to shove something disgusting in my letterbox if I don't. Flames are welcome if you have constructive criticism to back it up. Compliments are DEFINETLY welcome as well. Anyway..on with the show...I mean story.he he he -_-;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon yada yada yada.....  
  
Chapter One  
  
The bright rays of the sun peered down from the shelter of the clouds. The sun shone though an open bedroom window and onto a girl asleep on her bed. Her shimmering golden hair, that reached down to her ankles, was done up in two buns at the top of her head while the rest loosely covered her thin, maturing frame. Her wide, sea blue eyes were closed and a soft smile played on her pink lips.  
  
Her grin grew wider as a trickle of drool oozed out of her mouth and she murmured, "Mmm.chocolate chip triple layer strawberry cheesecake with ice-cream.you shouldn't have mum."  
  
Abruptly, Usagi was brought out of her slumber by a loud thumping on her door. In her shock, she rolled out of bed and crashed onto the floor in a tangle of sheets. "Wake up Usagi! It's 8:30!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled from outside the room then retreated down the hallway to the kitchen. "8:30???" Usagi took a few seconds to register. "8:30??? OH MY GOD!!! IT'S 8:30!!!!! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL AGAIN!!!"  
  
She changed into her more than slightly crinkled uniform which was carelessly dumped on the floor, shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and was out of the house in record time. "Can't be.late.again!!!!" She squealed as she rocketed down the path to school secretly hoping that she didn't run into a certain raven-hared man on the way. She couldn't afford to be later than she already was today.  
  
* * * * * "Now listen class, today in math we'll be learning the formula for Pythagoras's theorem. Just as soon as I hand out the results.." Haruna- sensai's sentence was cut short when the door to the classroom creaked open and a VERY tired Usagi staggered through holding onto the doorframe for support. "Am I.(pant)on time.(pant)for class?" she puffed. The teacher smiled sweetly. "Yes you are." Usagi sighed with relief. ".just in time to earn yourself an after school detention." A few sniggers erupted from a few people from the class.  
  
Usagi groaned and slumped into her seat as the sensai started handing out the results to last week's history test. "WHA!!! 56%!!!!!" Usagi groaned and slumped back even further into her chair willing the lunch bell to ring.  
  
* * * * * Several more agonising hours of school and an after school detention later, Usagi slumped into the Crown arcade, her head bowed not looking at anyone or anything and over to her usual stool at the bar. She murmured her usual greetings to Motoki and ordered the most sugary, fat-filled chocolate milkshake possible. She drank it in one gulp then laid her forehead on the bench and moaned.  
  
"Something up Usagi?" Motoki asked noting her dejected expression, to say the least. Usagi slowly lifted her head to the speaker and replied, "I've just had a REALLY bad day." She moaned emphasizing the really.  
  
The doors of the arcade slid open and Mamoru waltzed in and casually walked up to the pair. Usagi turned her head and winced. Mamoru, unfazed by her expression, retorted, "Hey Odango Atama! How many people have kissed the sidewalk because of your clumsyness today?" He slapped her rather roughly on the back, receiving a dark look from Usagi, and sat down on the stool next to her.  
  
She banged her head back down onto the bench and moaned, "I think my day just got a WHOLE lot worse!" Mamoru was about to open his mouth and say something else rather insulting when he was stopped by Motoki's warning glare as he shoved a cup of coffee into his hands.  
  
"So.Odango." He took a sip of his coffee. ".why so glum? Are you angry at someone?" Usagi laughed bitterly. "Why would you care jerk?" Mamoru raised the coffee cup up to his lips muffling his reply, "In case I need to issue a warning to the Juuban district that Cyclone Usagi is on the war path.again." He sniggered and cracked another one of his award-winning smiles at her. So many girls had swooned over that smile but obviously it didn't work on Usagi. It actually had quite the opposite effect.  
  
Usagi stood up abruptly knocking her stool over and fixed Mamoru with a death stare. "Do you really want to know why I'm so fucking depressed?" she yelled. Both Mamoru's and Motoki's mouths gaped open. Never in their lives had they heard such language come out of her mouth. Several people turned to stare at the loud teenager. "Do you really want to know what kind of day I've had?" Mamoru looked stunned. "Er.Usagi?" Motoki asked cautiously, "People are.well.staring and." "I don't care!" she snapped back still maintaining eye contact with Mamoru. Motoki decided then to make his retreat to the other side of the arcade. Whatever fight those two were about to get into, he wasn't going to be apart of it.  
  
"I'll tell you what my day was like! I woke up late, had to run like mad to school, got a detention for being late, failed my history test, forgot my lunch, had to sit by myself at break because Minako and Makoto were at band practice and Ami was studying for her computer test, I tripped on my way to class, banging my head and scraping my knee." She lifted up her skirt slightly to reveal a bandaged knee. ".we had a surprise test which I totally bombed out on then I had to do after school detention with Haruna- sensai and she made me lick stamp which left this horrible taste in my mouth and then on my way here I ran into." She looked away as the bad memories of the encounter flooded in.  
  
Mamoru couldn't keep a straight face anymore. "Oh.this.is.precious!" he exclaimed through peals of laughter. He almost fell off his seat. "Have you considered becoming a stand-up comedian? And that look on your face! If I didn't know you better, I would've thought you were actually serious!"  
  
Mamoru abruptly stopped laughing when he looked up into her face. She had an extremely hurt expression on her face and tears were threatening to spill over. "Y.you think that this is just a joke?" she whispered astonished. A tear trickled down her cheek. "You really are just a cold heartless shell of a human if you can sit there and abuse and mock a young girl's feelings." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulders. She looked into his eyes, searching for something within those shadowy orbs. Mamoru actually started to feel quite uncomfortable and shifted in his seat. Suddenly Usagi's eyes widened when she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Y.you hold yourself in contempt?" she whispered and looked as though she was turning the concept over in her mind in an almost trance-like state. "You believe yourself to be completely devoid of such emotions as happiness, passion..love. You have never trusted a single person and push away anyone who tries to get close to you by putting up a cold front. But despite this, women still flock to you. They seem to swoon over your tough and broading visage. And in a way, you enjoy the attention. But, like the rest, you push them away. But why do you do this? You don't want to get hurt again.." She tilted her head and moved closer to him until their noses nearly touched. Her hot breath brushed over Mamoru's lips making them tingle. Then Usagi whispered so softly that it sounded like the passing wind. "I pity you, yet, admire you at the same time." She kissed him tenderly on the cheek then with one more searching look into his eyes, she straightened up and walked out of the arcade, tears now flowing freely.  
  
Mamoru was extremely stunned, so much so that for a few minutes he just sat there, like in a trance, staring at the arcade exit. His cheek still tingled from the kiss as the perfume of her lingered in the air.  
  
"Hell! What was that about? I don't understand! Why was she acting so..unlike her. And what was that analysis thing about? I've got a strange feeling about this. It was like she was looking right into my soul. But what she said couldn't possibly have been true..could it? Do I push away anyone who tries to get near me?" Mamoru sighed and placed his head in his hands. "Of course she's right! She's always right. Kami! Did I do this to her? Has all my teasing finally cracked her? But why do I even bother to tease her in the first place? Doesn't she realise it's just a game, that I don't really mean the things I say to her.." He shook his head. "You've really put your foot in it this time!" And yet, he couldn't help but feel that something.or someone else had reduced her to this state.  
  
He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a cough behind him. The sight that met him was more frightening than any Negaforce youma could be. Motoki was glaring at him with pure venom in his eyes. If looks could kill, Mamoru would be a pile of dust on the stool. "What in Kami's name did you do to her?" Mamoru shook his head again. "I don't know" "You must've done something! She was on the verge of tears. I cannot believe one person could be so heartless. OUT!" He pointed a finger at the door. "If you don't apologise to her at once, I'll banish you from the arcade!" "Are you kidding! I'm the last person she wants to see at the moment!" Motoki suddenly got an enraged glint in his eye that said someone was about to get seriously hurt. Mamoru got up and hurried out before cups started to fly.  
  
* * * * * Like it, don't like it. I won't know unless you tell me. That's right, press the review button. I knew you could do it!  
  
..Or you could even e-mail me at prettywaternymph@hotmail.com...I'm not fussed...really! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter. By the way I hope to upload about a chapter every two weeks to prevent what happened last time (too stressed trying to meet deadlines!!!!!) But more reviews *wink* might make me upload faster *nudge nudge* you get what I mean?  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon...DON'T RUB IT IN!!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Mamoru went to the only place he thought she might be, the Juuban gardens. It was a small park in the middle of the district that had a small lake, a tiny forest and a multitude of different flowerbeds. But most of all, the main attraction of the garden was the Juuban memorial hedge maze. It took quite a few hours to get through and is the fifth biggest maze in the world. It was rather amazing how the gardener of the park managed to keep it so tidy.  
  
Mamoru himself came to the gardens often to sort out his thoughts. He had no idea why, but it seemed as though serenity and calmness wafted through the park and filled his body with peace clearing his mind of all problems, for a while. The park was very romantic and he could see why so many couples came here.  
  
As he strolled around the perimeter of the lake searching for Usagi, he took a second to watch the sunset. The orange mellow orb of the sun was slowly drifting toward the horizon, it's reflection projected on the lake making the water shine like gold. The sun was so warm, Mamoru closed his eyes and let it's comfort wash over him. After a while, he sighed and opened his eyes again. He was never fully at peace with himself, no matter how long he stood there.  
  
He turned his back on the sunset and suddenly, he saw her. She was sitting on a bench overlooking the lake. She refused to look at the scenery that lay before her but much preferred to stare at her toes. She was hunched over and her elbows rested on her thighs. Her blonde hair was limp and covered most of her face from view. But there was no mistaking those buns on her head. It was her. Mamoru started to walk towards her.  
  
Suddenly, just as he was about to reach her, she looked up. The anger and pain that emitted from her eyes shocked him to the core and he stopped abruptly. She jumped up from her seat and fixed him with a death stare. He licked his lips nervously, avoiding her glare and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Er." Mamoru said uncertainly. "Save it!" She snapped back. "I don't want you apology Chiba and I CERTAINLY don't need your pity. God knows that you need it more than I." Usagi took grim satisfaction in seeing Mamoru's eyes flicker with hurt but then they changed into a cold, hard blue to match Usagi's.  
  
For a few seconds, they just stared at each other, blue clashed with blue. Usagi felt tears well up in her eyes so, unable to maintain eye contact with him anymore, she turned and sprinted towards the garden maze in the faint hope that he wouldn't follow her or at least she would lose him while in there. "Oh no you don't" Mamoru growled and narrowed his eyes determined. "You're not getting away that easily. I know every single bend of that maze. I'm going to find out what this is all about even if I have to beat it out of you. And besides, Motoki makes the best coffee in town. I'm not going to give that up!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" The same two words ran through her head. She stopped and leaned against a hedge for support as she waited for her breath to catch up. She could hear his lumbering footsteps behind her. "He's catching up! Damn him! Damn him! Damn him!" She took off again but she was rapidly loosing energy, probably because she had no lunch compliments of her sharp-as-a-tack memory yet again. "Why is he so bloody determined!"  
  
She hadn't had time to contemplate that question when suddenly she heard a beeping and realised that her communicator was going off. "Great!" She swore. "A youma attack is EXACTLY what I need right now!" She reached into her sub space pocket and pressed on the flashing mars sign. A very angry Rei showed up on the screen. "Where the HELL were you today may I ask?" Rei's voice was a several thousand decibels above normal pitch and was loud enough to wake the dead. Usagi turned a corner. Receiving no reply, Rei continued. ".and I suppose you think it's okay to just skip a scout meeting or.no.you didn't skip it! Of course! You forgot! Surprise surprise!"  
  
Rei shook her head with disappointment then realised that Usagi had paid not a single bit of attention to what she had said but in fact was running and sweat was pouring down her face. She was physically exhausted. Rei's anger turned into worry. Usagi reached a crossroad. She could still hear Mamoru's steps behind her but they were fewer and heavy which indicated he was also tiring.  
  
"Usagi? Are you in trouble? Do you need the scouts?" "Huh?" Usagi looked down at her communicator and realised that Rei was still there and looking very concerned. "Now's not the time Rei. I'll call you later." And with that, she turned off the communicator and placed it back into her pocket.  
  
Usagi turned another corner and was forced to rest because of her bursting lungs. She clutched her chest as her hand brushed the moon locket. "Hmm.that gives me an idea!"  
  
"MOON PRISM POWER.."  
  
Usagi was swallowed in a flurry of ribbons and a second later, Sailor Moon stood in her place. "Let's see Mamoru-baka try to catch me now." As Sailor Moon, Usagi reflexes increased and she was stronger and faster as well. She set off at an alarming rate through the maze with renewed strength.  
  
"How did she get so fast?" After half an hour, Mamoru was stuffed but still had not caught up to her though he could still hear her footsteps up ahead. An idea struck him. He pulled a rose out of thin air and turned into Tuxedo Kamen. "I'm a lot faster in this form. I'll catch up to her in no time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a full hour of running in the now pitch black night, Tuxedo Kamen reached the centre of the maze. A rather pretty place, it was a small box area with a canopied swing chair fit for two on top of a grass mound surrounded by a moat of red and white rose bushes. And none other than Usagi was sitting on the swing looking at the full moon sadly while its rays bathed her with light. She seemed quite oblivious the masked hero which stood a mere metres from her. He had to admit, she looked rather breath taking, even if it was Odango Atama.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen detransformed and quietly edged up to her. Obviously not quiet enough because she suddenly whirled around and blue clashed blue again. Mamoru saw the disappointment evident in her eyes. "What does it take to get rid of you!?!?" she said unable to hide the surprise in her voice. Sighing, she got up to run away again. "Please don't leave again!" Mamoru replied and Usagi noted the slight hint of desperation in his voice. "Why not?" she asked, not turning around to meet his gaze. He said nothing for a while and she started to walk away. "Because." He yelled. ".I love you!" "WHA!!!!" Usagi turned around, shock evident in her face.  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review ... I think you get the idea.. 


End file.
